


let's end this

by riptide (gigants)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Make up sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom! seungyoun, seungyul 75, top! hangyul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigants/pseuds/riptide
Summary: hangyul lelah dengan permainan tarik ulur yang dimainkan seungyoun, dan ia berencana untuk mengakhirinya.





	let's end this

hangyul membuka matanya, melirik jendela di samping tempat tidurnya, matahari belum menampakkan cahayanya. di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya. hangyul menghela nafas berat, ia harus pergi sekarang. sebelum ia berubah pikiran, dan selamanya tidak dapat lepas dari permainan cinta ini. 

baru saja hangyul beranjak pergi dari kasur, tangannya ditarik, "kamu mau kemana?" kata laki-laki yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu berteriak—mengerang menyebut namanya. 

"aku mau pulang kak seungyoun," balas hangyul melepaskan tarikan tangan dari cho seungyoun, laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, laki-laki yang sudah mengisi ruang hatinya satu semester terakhir. 

kemudian hangyul berdiri, berusaha mencari celananya. "kenapa? biasanya kamu tinggal sampai pagi," kesadaran seungyoun sudah mulai kembali, ia duduk sembari mengerutkan dahinya. 

hangyul akhirnya menemukan celananya, cepat-cepat ia pakai, bagaimanapun ia sudah lelah dengan rutinitas ini, ia harus mengakhirinya hari ini. "aku mau kita berhenti."

"apa maksudmu?" 

jelas tersirat nada bingung dalam perkataan seungyoun, tetapi hangyul hanya bisa menarik nafasnya berat. berusaha untuk tidak melihat seungyoun sekarang—duduk di kasur dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, rambut acak-acakan, dan bekas gigitan pada tiap tubuhnya. 

_ sial. _hangyul tidak ingin kembali jatuh pada lubang yang sama, tetapi melihat bekas biru pada dada seungyoun—karyanya yang diam-diam ia banggakan, membuatnya batinnya berteriak dalam nestapa. 

"aku lelah kak seungyoun," bermain dengan jarinya, kebiasaan hangyul saat sedang gelisah. "aku sudah sering menyatakan perasaanku pada kakak, tetapi apa yang kak seungyoun beri padaku? hanya harapan tanpa kepastian." 

sudut mata hangyul melihat seungyoun memalingkan wajahnya, mungkin selama ini ia sadar dengan apa yang ia telah perbuat pada hangyul. hangyul tertawa pelan, apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata selama ini benar—seungyoun hanya bermain-main dengannya. 

"hangyul tunggu."

berdiri di hadapannya, tanpa sehalai kain menutupi tubuhnya, cho seungyoun—kakak tingkat paling dihormati di jurusannya, air mata sudah di pelupuk matanya, memohon hangyul untuk mendengar apa yang ia ingin katakan. hilang segala wibawa yang selalu ia tampilkan, gurat penuh canda pada wajahnya, dan tawa yang membuat semua orang menyukainya. 

"dengarkan aku hangyul," ucapnya pelan, menarik ujung kemeja hangyul. 

hangyul paling tidak suka melihat orang lain menangis, apalagi jika orang orang tersebut adalah orang yang disukainya. melihat seungyoun akan menangis dihadapannya, membuat hatinya seperti tertusuk jarum. 

"apa yang harus aku dengarkan kak? jika selama ini saja kamu tidak mendengarku. aku lelah menjadi tempat kamu datang hanya saat kamu membutuhkan teman tidur." 

air mata seungyoun jatuh juga, kini ia terisak pelan, kedua tangannya masih pada dua lengan hangyul, tidak ingin ia lepaskan. "aku—maafkan aku hangyul," dalam isaknya. 

hangyul menarik nafas pelan, diusapnya air mata di pipi seungyoun. "satu kali ini saja kak," menangkup kedua pipi seungyoun, membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain, "aku memberikanmu satu kesempatan, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan."

keheningan di antara mereka, hanya hembusan nafas dan detak jantung keduanya yang dapat terdengar. 

"kamu pasti pernah mendengar hubungan lamaku dengan kak seungwoo kan?" mendengar nama seungwoo di antara mereka selalu membuat hangyul naik darah. han seungwoo, laki-laki yang pernah menjadi bagian hidup cho seungyoun. salah satu alasan terbesar mengapa hangyul ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan seungyoun sekarang. 

tanpa menunggu balasan hangyul, seungyoun melanjutkan, "saat putus dengannya, duniaku seperti hancur. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." 

menutup matanya, seakan-akan tidak ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan seungyoun. dugaan hangyul sepertinya benar, seungyoun hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan sakit hatinya, seungyoun masih menyukai han seungwoo. dan sepertinya hangyul sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan dengannya lagi. 

"sejak saat itu, aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri aku akan membuat orang yang aku sukai untuk menyukaiku lebih besar," kata seungyoun yang disusul oleh tawa lirihnya—menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "aku ingin hanya diriku satu-satunya yang berputar dalam kehidupannya."

hangyul mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"a—apa maksudmu?" 

"hangyul, aku—aku sudah lama menyukaimu. sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di ospek jurusan." kata seungyoun lirih, memalingkan wajahnya. "dan sejak saat itu, aku bertekad pada diriku untuk membuatmu menyukaiku."

"kak seungyoun..," balas hangyul tak percaya. 

"aku—aku tahu aku bodoh, hangyul aku terlalu egois," air mata turun sudah dari mata seungyoun, kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "hangyul maafkan aku...." 

"jadi, selama ini—" 

"selama ini aku menyukaimu lee hangyul!" potong seungyoun, nafasnya tersengal. 

masih banyak urusan yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan, tetapi hangyul sudah tidak tahan. mengetahui bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan sudah membuatnya terbang jauh ke langit ketujuh. melihat kondisi seungyoun dihadapannya pun tidak membantu sedikitpun—wajahnya yang bersemu merah, mata dan bibirnya yang membengkak setelah menangis.

_ sial. _

hangyul dengan cepat menyapu bibir seungyoun, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah seungyoun, memperdalam ciuman mereka. seungyoun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher hangyul, memisahkan jarak diantara mereka, mengerang, saat kedua kejantanan mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. 

hangyul bergerak cepat dengan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut seungyoun, kemudian memainkannya, beradu lidah dengan seungyoun pada rongga mulutnya. seungyoun sudah tidak tahan, kakinya lemas tidak mampu menopang berat badannya tatkala tangan hangyul menyusuri pinggangnya, menangkup pantat seungyoun. dan dengan sigap hangyul mengangkat tubuh seungyoun, melingkarkan kaki seungyoun pada pinggangnya. kemudian menggendongnya menuju ranjang. 

* * *

mereka sudah sering berciuman, namun malam itu, keduanya merasakan pengalaman yang berbeda. 

"hannhh—," desah seungyoun saat merasakan kedua jari hangyul pada tubuhnya, mengoleskan pelumas sembari memasukan jari ketiganya. 

"sssttt…." bisik hangyul, sembari menjilat dan menggigit kecil telinga seungyoun, membuat nafas seungyoun makin tersengal. 

seungyoun ingin berteriak, mereka sudah melakukannya tiga jam yang lalu oleh karenanya tubuhnya sekarang masih sensitif. akan tetapi, ia ingin milik hangyul cepat masuk pada tubuhnya. ingin merasakan kembali bagaimana tubuh mereka menyatu. 

seungyoun melihat hangyul menurunkan celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya, mengocoknya hingga mengeluarkan cairan putih pra-ejakulasi. melihat bagaimana kejantanan hangyul menegang membuat seluruh tubuh seungyoun bergetar, seolah-olah mempersiapkan dirinya pada kenikmatan duniawi yang luar biasa. 

menutup matanya sembari menaikkan pantatnya, berharap hangyul cepat memasukkan penisnya pada lubang panas seungyoun. akan tetapi, hangyul tak juga bergerak, membuat seungyoun membuka matanya kembali, melihat hangyul menyeringai menatapnya. 

"hangyul—" ucap seungyoun tak sabar, dadanya naik turun pengaruh dari libidonya yang semakin besar. 

"aku ingin membuat kak seungyoun sabar, anggap saja untuk mengganti semua kesabaranku menunggumu." hangyul masih menampakan seringainya pada seungyoun, ia sebenarnya tidak tahan untuk mendengar seungyoun berteriak memanggil namanya, namun dilain sisi, ia juga ingin membalaskan segala yang ia rasakan selama ini. 

"haahhhmmm," sebelum seungyoun membalas, hangyul sudah melumat bibir laki-laki di bawahnya. 

"mohon padaku," bisik hangyul disela ciumannya. "mohonlah padaku apa yang kak seungyoun inginkan sekarang." 

seungyoun sudah tidak dapat berpikir, terlebih saat ciuman hangyul sudah berpindah dari bibirnya turun menuju leher, kemudian menghisapnya, ditambah dengan tangan hangyul yang sudah menelusuri tubuhnya, hingga bagian bawah seungyoun, memainkan penis dan skrotumnya. 

nafas seungyoun tersengal, penisnya berdenyut keras, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sperma dari dalam tubuhnya. namun hangyul menutupi lubang saluran uretranya dengan ibu jarinya. seungyoun berteriak, menarik rambut hangyul, menahan sakit pada penisnya. 

"bagaimana kak seungyoun akan klimaks terlebih dahulu? padahal aku belum memasukkan milikku padamu." seungyoun menutup matanya saat mendengar hangyul berbicara, ia selalu memiliki fantasi sendiri dengan suara berat hangyul, dan dengan posisinya saat ini, tangan hangyul masih pada penis dan mulutnya yang sudah turun menuju puting seungyoun. seungyoun sudah tidak kuat, peluh di dahinya turun bercampur dengan air mata. 

"hangyul tolong, aku sudah tak tahan lagi." 

"katakan lebih keras kak seungyoun, aku tak mendengarmu." 

"hannn—aaaagghhhhh," seungyoun berteriak sedangkan hangyul mengerang pelan, batang penisnya sudah masuk seutuhnya pada lubang seungyoun, merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya diremas pada dinding panas seungyoun. hangyul kemudian menarik penisnya kembali, dan memasukkannya lagi dengan cepat. 

seungyoun seperti melihat bintang pada pandangannya, merasakan kenikmatan seksual yang luar biasa; penis hangyul pada lubangnya—masuk dan keluar mengikuti ritme, tangan hangyul yang bermain pada penis dan skrotumnya, dan mulut hangyul yang sesekali menghisap puting seungyoun. 

"ha—hangyul, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," mohon seungyoun meminta hangyul untuk melepaskan penisnya. 

"tunggu sebentar kaa—ahhh," desahan muncul dari bibir keduanya, dinding panas seungyoun semakin meremas penis hangyul tatkala kejantanannya masuk terlalu dalam, menyodok bagian paling sensitif milik seungyoun. 

mengetahui bahwa hangyul telah menemukan titik yang sejak tadi ia cari, ia menyodok kembali milik seungyoun. sedangkan seungyoun menaikkan pantatnya lebih tinggi, mempermudah hangyul untuk memasukkan kejantannya lebih dalam. kedua tubuh mereka menegang, bergetar, merasakan bahwa keduanya akan mencapai klimaks. 

hangyul melepaskan tangannya pada pada penis seungyoun, kemudian berpindah pada kaki seungyoun, menaikkannya lebih tinggi. dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukkan penisnya kembali pada seungyoun, membuat laki-laki di bawahnya berteriak karena pada saat itu juga penis seungyoun menyemburkan sperma yang sejak tadi ia tahan. 

pada saat bersamaan liang panas seungyoun juga semakin meremas penis hangyul, "haaaaaahhhhhh," hangyul mengerang, ia telah sampai pada klimaksnya, spermanya keluar memenuhi liang panas milik seungyoun. 

"hah hah hah…," deru nafas mereka beradu pada ruangan yang sunyi, dan ketika mata mereka saling bersitatap, senyum terukir pada kedua bibir mereka. tak perlu ada kata, mereka tahu bahwa seks yang baru saja lakukan adalah hubungan seks paling bergairah yang pernah mereka lakukan. 

seungyoun mendesah saat hangyul melepaskan penisnya dari lubang milik seungyoun—tubuh seungyoun lemas seketika, rasa lelah datang menghampirinya, membuatnya tak ayal menutup mata. hangyul gemas melihat laki-laki di bawahnya, dikecupnya seluruh wajah seungyoun—ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa sayangnya terhadap seungyoun. 

hangyul kemudian berbaring di samping seungyoun, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang seungyoun. sedangkan seungyoun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada hangyul. 

"hangyul," bisik seungyoun pelan. 

"hmmn…" 

"aku menyukaimu," hangyul tersenyum mendengarnya, mengangguk dan mengatakan kalimat yang sama pada telinga seungyoun berulang-ulang. 

* * *

hangyul membuka matanya, melirik jendela di samping tempat tidurnya, cahaya matahari sudah melewati celah-celah jendela. di sampingnya, cho seungyoun tidur sembari melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya. hangyul tersenyum sembari mencium pucuk kepala seungyoun, rasa cintanya pada laki-laki itu telah memuncak, ia berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. 

selesai. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hallo, ini adalah cerita bahasa indonesia saya pertama setelah sekian lama. please give me lot of feedbacks jadi saya bisa memperbaiki dan menjadikan cerita saya selanjutnya lebih baik.
> 
> dan juga, let's be mutual on my fic twt @x1harem. see you on my next works!


End file.
